


Mittens

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're cold," Lucifer said as though the very thought of Sam being uncomfortable was offensive to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> "Day 13" of my 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent!

Sam rubbed his hands together and shoved them back more firmly into his pockets as he and Lucifer waited outside the building where Dean was wrapping up interviewing a lead.

"You're cold," Lucifer said as though the very thought of Sam being uncomfortable was offensive to him.

"A little. It's 3 degrees out and I don't have gloves, Lucifer. I'll fine," Sam replied in his "please stop worrying about me, I don't break as easily as you'd think, Lucifer" tone, which, admittedly never worked, but it didn't stop Sam from trying anyway.

Lucifer accepted the explanation with a frown, but any further comment was cut off by Dean exiting the building.

Later that afternoon, when Dean stopped at a gas station to fill up the Impala before heading back to the motel, Lucifer offered to go inside and pay. This was somewhat surprising, Lucifer rarely chose to interact with people other than Sam, but it had been discovered that a sweet tooth seems to run in the family when it comes to angels, and it wasn't unheard of for The Light Bringer to want to buy some M&Ms with the token amount of cash the brothers ensured he carried on him. Dean was always iffy about leaving the angel unsupervised, but Sam had insisted that Lucifer could handle himself for 5 minutes, so they'd allowed him to be the one who payed on occasion. 

Dean handed over the gas money and let Lucifer be the one to go in.

Once inside the small convenience store, Lucifer looked around at the various shelves and racks of snacks and drinks and car accessories, then zeroed in on one shelf in particular.

Lucifer returned to the car a few moments later, the gas paid for, and carrying a small bag. 

Sam looked over when Lucifer slid into the backseat, trying to figure out what else was in the bag other than Lucifer's M&Ms.

Reaching into the bag, Lucifer pulled out a pair of mittens. "The gloves they had didn't look very warm, but these did, and I don't want your hands to be cold." He handed the mittens to Sam. "Merry Christmas."

Sam almost wanted to laugh at the fact that the devil had gotten him a pair of mittens, but he took them, taking off the tag and sliding his hands in, finding that they not only fit perfectly, but were of the sort that the mitten part could flip back to reveal fingerless gloves so your hands could still be useful when wearing them. "Thank you, Lucifer. I love them."

"You're welcome," Lucifer replied, taking Sam's warm, mittenned hand in his own as Dean started the car and they drove off.


End file.
